A Deranged Love
by ThoseBrokenWords
Summary: Piko's the newest vocaloid in town, and Len believes she is the most beautiful thing in the world. But what happens when everyone finds out Piko is a boy? 2 different endings 1 rated M and 1 T ! PikoxLen and lots of gakupo being weird!
1. What? A New Vocaloid?

"hey Len!" A young, blonde girl by the name of Rin screamed, waking her twin up loudly."Guess what?"

Len yawned loudly as he opened his eyes. "Rin...? Wha...? it's so early..."

Her blue eyes danced with excitement."There's a new Vocaloid coming today!"

The blonde boy shut his eyes once more. "Cool."

Rin Pouted. "Le-ennnnn, Wake up now!"

"No."

The devilish girl smiled as she came up with a plan. "But Len," she said, in her sweetest voice, "We're going to be late for school!"

Len immediately jumped up. " WHAAAAA-! Oh gosh!" He ran about the room frantically until he grabbed all the things he needed. "I'll meet you by the door!"

.

.

.

"I can't believe you did this to me." Len said to his sister as he opened the front door. "Why didn't you tell me it's still nighttime!"

Rin laughed her normal, devious laugh. "Did I not mension that? Sorry!"

Len banged his head against the door. "Why did you do this...?"

"Because, I need to gossip, and you're the only person that won't kill me if i wake you up like this!"

The boy threw himself onto an empty chair. "Fine...talk..."

"Okay, so apparently this new kids name is Piko. The kids our age and is supposed to be really cute! Apparently, this new vocaloid is an amazing singer, too. And whats best is we get to meet Piko tomorrow!"

Len was barely awake enough to comprehend what his sister was saying. After a moment, though, it sunk in. "She seems nice, rin."

Rin began chattering more about the new vocaloid, but it wasn't long before Len was lulled into a deep sleep once more...

.

.

.

A/N-Very short, isn't it? I promise the next one will be longer, and will have more piko! Please Fave and Review! ^^


	2. Meeting Piko Utatane

Piko opened the door to his new home extremely quietly, hoping to not draw attention to himself. As he opened the door he stumbled upon a blonde haired boy, peacefully sleeping in a chair close to him.

'Should i wake him?' Piko thought, 'He'll probably be late for school if i don't...' Piko walked closer to the other boy, putting his hands on both sides of the arm rests. "H-Hello?"

Silence.

"Uh, Please wake up...!"

"Hn...?" Len said, as he listened to the angelic voice. 'who is that?' he questioned, trying to open his eyes. As he did he noticed a beautiful, white haired girl smiling akwardly at him. she had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, with one eye a stunning green and the other a crystal blue.

"Good, you're awake!"

Len stared at the girl for a moment, wondering what was going on.

"Oh..." The girl said, her smile fading. "I'm sorry for waking you, I just didn't want you to be late for school..."

"LEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNN!" His sister, Rin said, as she ran down the stairs. "WAKE UP!"

Len stood up immediately. "Y-yes, sis!"

Rin screeched to a stop right in front of the snow-haired girl. "Who are you?"

She akwardly reached ot her hand. "Piko Utatane...nice to meet you..."

The blonde girl shook Piko's hand. "I'm Rin Kagamine! And over there's my twin brother, Len, but you don't need to worry about him."

"Nice to meet you as well," Piko smiled, looking to Len.

"HEY GUYS!" Rin screamed, a little too loudly. "THE NEW GIRL'S HERE!"

'G-Girl...?' Piko thought to himself. 'But...'

A green-haired girl tumbled down the stairs and ran towards Piko. "Hi, I'm Gumi Megapoid. If you ever need anything, you can always ask me!"

Next down the stairs were the silent bookworm, Luka and the idiot named Gakupo.

"Hello, miss," Gakupo said."I'm the great samurai Gakupo, and next to me is my wife-to-be, Luka."

"You guys are engaged?" Piko questioned.

"NO WAY IN HELL." Luka glared, stabbing Gakupo with a fork. Suddenly, Luka's attitude changed. "I hope we can be friends, Piko."

"S-Same!" Piko said, somewhat afraid.

.

.

.

After all of the introductions were done, all of the vocaloids made their way to school. But Piko, unfortunately for him, didn't have enough time to explain he was a guy before Miku and Rin forced a girls uniform on him and sent him out the door.

'I hate this...' Piko thought to himself as he entered the classroom. 'Just kill me now..'

"Everyone, " the teacher announced, "This is our new student, Piko Utatane."

Piko forced a smile. "Pleasure to meet you!" He felt his face turning more red every second.

"Now,who would like to shouw miss Utatane around?" Every boy in the room had their hands held high, which caused Piko to laugh. 'I guess I do make a cute girl!"

"Mr. Kagamine, you've always been very helpful to new students, why don't you do it?"

Len stood up and walked towards the front of the class. "I'd love to."

.

.

.

A/N Sorry there's no PikoxLen yet, I had to do introductions and such! I swear to you, I will have cuteness ensue soon!

Also, sorry to all you miku fans, since i didn't put her in the introductions, but I hate her guts. Mikou, on the other hand, is adorable! 333


	3. Len's Burning Jealousy!

"And that pretty much concludes our tour," Len said, blandly.

"What an amazing school!" Piko smiled. "Thank you so much for the tour, Len!"

Len was awestruck by Piko's smile. She really was angellic.

"Len, are you okay?" Piko placed a hand on Len's shoulder. "You're real red!"

The blonde boy covered his face. "I-It's nothing! It's just hot in here, y'know?"

_'wha...what's going on...? My heart's beating so fast...why is this happening...'_

.

.

.

Piko walked around the hallway franticly. "Where did Len say our homeroom was...?" He had looked in every room on the second floor, but he still couldn't find the right door. '_I wonder where this stupid place is...'_ Perhaps...he could ask someone? He looked around and spotted a tall purple haired girl.

"Excuse me, miss?" Piko said, in his most charming voice.

The 'woman' turned around and revealed a certain upset samurai.

"G-Gakupo...! I-I-I'm so sorry, sir!"

Gakupo sighed. "It's okay. It happens a lot..."

The samurai looked as if he was about to cry, and Piko had to try something to make him feel better.

"Well...y-you could take it as a compliment..."

"What do you mean? Really?"

The white haired boy began to think. "Uh, well...If so many people mistake you as a girl, it must mean they think you're as beautiful as one!"

"I'm Beautiful?" The eggplant lover inquired. "Me?"

Piko gulped. "Um, of course, Mr. Gakupo! You're the prettiest samurai there is...!"

The other boy blushed, and Piko felt as if he was about to vomit. "Thank you, Piko-chan."

_'wait, CHAN?'_

Piko shivered as he heard that title, and decided he needed to get away from Gakupo as quickly as possible. "Gakupo, where's room 1B?"

Gakupo smiled. "It's downstairs, to the left. Here, I'll walk you here!"

_'Great...'_

The boy forced a smile and grabbed on to Gakupo's sleeve. "Thank you so much, Mr. Gakupo~!"

"N-No problem, P-P-Piko..."

.

.

.

"Hi, Len!" Rin said, meeting her brother at their usual spot for lunch. Miku, Kaito, Mikou, and Luka were laying in the grass beside Rin. "Where's Piko?"

Len's heart begin beating faster. "She said she'd meet us here in a second...she needed to get some homework..."

"I hope she's here soon, I made some food for her!"

"Oh..." Len frowned as he thought about Piko. Why did she make his heart beat so fast, and why did he blush when people mensioned her?

"Len, are you okay?" Miku wondered.

"Yeah It's just that..." Len wondered if he should tell his friends what he was feeling. "I just...I think I-"

"Hi guys!" Piko said running up to her friends.

Len quickly turned around at the sound of Piko's lovely voice.'W-why is Gakupo with her? Why did she want to hang out with him? Did she even like him?'

Piko ran to Len. "Mind if I sit here?" She asked, her normal, contagous smile spreading to everyone around her. All of Len's feelings of jealousy were melted away as she sat with him.

Piko was truely something amazing.

.

.

.

A/N What's going on with len? Why is Gakupo so creepy?(I Still 3 you Gaku-sempai! .3.) Why does the author hate Miku? Why is Piko so amazing? All of the questions will be answered soon!

On a more normal note, I'm getting a bit of writers block :U Maybe you guys could help me out by saying what you think should happen in the next chapter! ILY Guys!


	4. Piko the Witch?

After Len had made his was to his room, he became deep in thought. Who was Piko, and how did she manage to make him so happy and nervous at the same time? Why did he have to feel this way?

"Len?"His sister said, flicking him in the head. "Whatcha doing?"

Len blushed wildly. "I-I-Nothing! I was just thinking, that's all!"

Rin pouted. "Penny for your thoughts? I won't tell anyone, promise."

The blonde boy looked away from Rin, embarrassed by what he had to say. "I think Piko's a witch."

Rin stared at her brother in disbelief. "What?"

"A-a-and I have proof, too!"

The girl laughed. "And that proof is?"

Len placed a hand over his heart. "She makes it hurt, right here. A-And I can't talk!"

The blonde girl's devious smile was plastered over her face. "Oh...I get what's going on..." She made a heart with her hands. "You're in love with Piko!" She screamed the last sentence so loud that her brother frantically tried to cover her mouth.

"D-Don't be stupid! I-I...I hate her!" He immediately realized what he had said was not true and began to blush. "I-I'm gonna go get something to drink...!" With that, the young boy practically ran out the door.

.

.

.

Len walked through the hallway with a huff. He wasn't in love, and he knew that! "Rin's just playing a trick on me.." Len thought aloud. 'That's it! Of course she did! She just wanted to se how I'd react!' The blonde laughed, content with the story he had imagined.

'But what if she wasn't joking...'

Len's thoughts were cuy off by the sound of instruments coming from the room next to him. At first it was a slow and steady rythm, and it soon became much faster .

And then, Len heard the most amazing thing he'd heard in a while. A voice.

Not just any voice, but a voice so soft, so sweet, that it was like honey to Len's ears. It was so amazing, how could he not have heard it before?

Before he realized it, he had his entire body pressed against the door. He couldn't help it, he was enchanted by the sweet voice. So enchanted, that he didn't realize his hand, slowly turning the doorknob.

Len went crashing down to the floor, and looked up to see none other than Piko. She quickly turned the music off and turned to Len. "A-are you okay?"

The blonde frowned and stood up. "I'm fine. Forget it."

As he began to run out, Piko stopped him. "Would you like to stay for a bit? I-I need help on this song i'm writing..." She gave the boy a pleading look that made Len's heart melt.

"Maybe I could stay for a while.." Len said, trying to ignore the pleading face. "But only a little, okay?"

The snow-haired piko nodded. "Great!"

.

.

.

Piko fell onto his bed, exasperated. "Writing songs are so haard!"

Len nodded. "But you kind of get used to it, after a while." Len looked at his watch. "O my gosh...It's been an hour!"

The whiter haired boy frowned. "Do you have to leave?"

Len nodded, and let out a small sigh. He didn't want to leave. Even though moments before he had claimed to hate Piko, he knew he really had been mistaken.

"We'll hang out soon, 'kay Len?" Piko hopped off his bed and gave the blonde a hug. "thank you for helping me, Len."

Len smiled. "No problem, Piko." He looked at the boy he believed was a girl, and realized how close she was. Mere inches from his face...

Without warning, Len grapped Piko's shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss. When she pulled away they were both a crimson red.

"I..."Len began, words escaping him."I gotta go!" With that the boy rushed out of the room and slammed the door shut. As soon as he did, he brought his inde finger up to his lower lip, where he could still feel Piko's warm lips against his...

.

.

.

A/N How Steamy! XD I hope you all enyoed the first actual bit of LenxPiko! *claps* Please comment and fave, and look foward to the next chapter!


	5. Come again, Gakupo?

The following morining, Piko waited eagerly for the blonde boy to head off to school. He couldn't run into him. He just couldn't handle it.

Finally, he saw the twins run eagely to school. The coast was clear. He waited a few moments until Len was out of sight. With a sigh of relief, Piko opened the door and-

"Piko, hi!" a certain purple-haired idiot said, making his way over to the boy.

Damnit.

"Gakupo, nice to see you!" he lied, forcing a smile. He hated people constantly trying to talk with him about meaningless thing, expecially this idiot.

"How come you haven't left for school yet?" The eggplant-lover questioned. "Aren't you late for school?"

"Crap!" Piko screamed. He hadn't realized how long he'd waited for Len to leave. "I-i..."

Gakupo laughed at the boy's distress. "It's okay, Piko! I can drive you!"

The white haired boy frowned and thought about his options. He didn't want to be late, but he didn't want to be with Gakupo for more than ten seconds. Sadly, Piko new he should take him up on his offer.

.

.

.

"So Piko, do you like eggplants?"

Piko rolled his eyes. Every second of this made him want to die. "They're okay. Are we there yet?"

Gakupo looked into Piko's eyes and smiled. "Don't worry, hun, it's right around the corner."

'Hun? Is this guy serious?'

Right then, Gakupo pulled into the parking lot. "Here we are!"

Just as Piko was about to make a break for it, Gakupo grabbed his hand. "W-Wait!"

The white haired boy turned to the samurai with a displeased look. "Yes?"

Gakupo blushed as he considered what to say. "Look, I...I really like you! Even more than I like Luka. And I know this might be sudden, but...I..." His voice began to fade, but soon he began again. "I..I love you Piko Utatane!"

The other boy stared in disbelief. He couldn't be serious. And if he was, he was a complete and utter moron. What could he say that would let him leave the fastest? "I'm sorry, Mr. Gakupo. B-But I cannot return your feelings."

The eggplant lover's face dropped. "Why not? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"N-No.."

"Did you lie about saying I was beautiful?"

"I-it's not that, I-"

"Then what could it be? What am I doing wrong!" The boy looked as if he was about to cry. "Please, Piko, i need to know!"

Piko couldn't control himself anymore. He had tried to be sweet, but soon he didn't know what he was saying. "It's because I'm a BOY, Gakupo! A BOY!"

"A...boy...?"

Piko opened the door and quickly got out of the car.

"A boy..." Gakupo muttered to himself once more in disbelief.

.

.

.

Piko entered the classroom with a huff. Why did everyone have to be so idiotic. Most of all, why did he have to be the worst? Wearing those stupid girl clothes, and then revealing his secret to Gakupo! This was definantly going to end badly.

Piko's thoughts were interrupted buy Rin's happy voice. "Piko, you're here!" She hugged the boy tightly. "Len, get over here!"

Both boys froze. He still wasn't ready to talk to Len. He probably never would be.

The blonde boy took a deep breath and walked up to Piko. "Hi, Piko." Len blushed a bit. "Can I talk to you really quick?"

Piko nodded and followed Len outside the classroom.

'Just relax,' Piko assured himself. 'It'll be alright.'

"So, what do you need to talk about, L-Len...?"

Len bowed his head. "I'm so sorry!"

Piko's eyes widened. "R-Really?"

The other boy nodded. "I was being stupid...you probably don't even like me that way...do you..?"

An excellent question. Did he like the blonde boy. He did make Piko blush, and he really did care about the other boy...but did he...love him?

Piko caressed the blonde's face, and Len turned bright crimson.

"What are you-?" Len began, but PIko quieted him.

The snow haired boy leaned closer in, until his lips slowly pressed against the blonde's. The kiss was electrifying. It was as if a million volts were coursing through their very veins. Like they could never be pulled apart. And that was when Piko realized something amazing...

He was in love with Len Kagamine.


	6. Peace, For now

As Piko and the twins walked home, he kept stealing glances at the Kagamine boy. What would happen when he told him? Would he push him away? No matter what happens, The snow-haired boy decided he should enjoy this for as long as he could.

With that promise to himself, he stole Len's hand away from his pocket. As their fingers intertwined, The boys couldn't help but blush.

"My hand was cold.."Piko explained, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder.

Rin's eyes widened looking at the two. "WHAA-? When did this happen!" She quickly took out her phone, and texted rapidly to the others.

Len blushed. "I-uh-it...!"

"Last night." Piko finished for him. "Len kissed me."

The blonde girl squealed. "OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! I need to tell...EVERYONE!" She quickly ran off in the other direction, still squealing.

Piko began laughing wildly. "I didn't think that would happen."

Len sported the angriest look he could manage, but he still only looked adorable. "Why did you do that? She's going to tell everyone now!"

"I just wanted to hold your hand, Lenny~kun." Len blushed, and Piko smiled happily. "And now that she's gone, i can do this."

Just as Len was about to speak, Piko crushed his lips onto the other boys. He hoped it would stay this way forever. Just the two of them, happily swimming in the other's embrace. Sadly, the moment was doomed to end as Len pulled away.

"P-Piko!" He said, frantically. His face turned a bright red, and Piko had to stifle a giggle.

"Sorry, I just needed to do that at least one more time."

Len was shocked."W-We'll have plenty of time, Piko. What are you talking about?"

Piko looked away from the other boy."Would you still like me if i were...different...?"

The blonde examined him head-to-toe. "You have a USB chord tail. You're already a bit different."

He examined the tail and laughed half-heartedly. "You're right. I'm sorry." Still, Piko couldn't help but wonder if Len would have kissed him before if he knew he was a guy.

.

.

.

"Gakupo..." Luka frowned, throwing an eggplant at his forehead. "Keep this gross stuff in your room, idiot."

The boy was to deep in thought to yell in pain. Poor Piko was obvoiously in love with him, but was embarrased because he was a boy. "That must be it..." He thought aloud.

"Are you listening to me, Gakupo!"

Gakupo nodded. "I'm sorry, Luka, I just... I have a really big problem!"

She came closer to him, and sat down with a sigh. "I'm listening."

"Well, I finally got over you..."

"Doesn't sound like a problem to me.." She muttered under her breath.

Gakupo glared at the girl. "Anyway, now I like this other...uh...girl, but she won't go out me..."

"Shocker."

Gakupo stood up, furiously. "Shut up! It's not that she doesn't like me! She just...has a secret that she's scared I won't accept her because of!"  
>Luka was already becoming uninterested. "Do you accept her?"<p>

The eggplant lover began to think. Did he? He thought he did before, but now that he's a she...? He knew he wasn't gay, but with her...uh...him...it was different. What gender he was didn't matter! All that mattered was how much they loved each other!

"That's it! Thank you Luka!" The samurai ran out the door happily. Finally, he knew what he needed to do!

.

.

.

A/N Oh god, Gakupo has a plan! This isn't going to end well xD. Please look foward to the next chapter! There will be heartbreak, fear, rage, and Gakupo being an idiot as always!

Comment and Fave, My lovely PikoxLen minions! Muahahaha!

P.S. This chapter was written while i was listening to I want to eat a tuna by Luka on repeat. I don't know what that has to do with anything, but i felt i needed to share. ^-^'


	7. Gakupo, you idiot!

A/N Whoaaaa, an authors note BEFORE the story? Wow Laura, you're really changing this up a bit! Any~who, I was just wandering if anyone even reads these stories? I feel so unloved! ;A; Also, since i did it last update, I will tell you that I'm listening to Somebody took my pants by our beloved Len. That is all.

.

.

Gakupo tried to decide how he was going to play this. Maybe, he should text Piko, asking her-uh-him to meet up? Where was his phone anyways?

Oh, Forget it. It's best to tell him face-to-face when he got home.

But what should he say? Would he be cool and stoic, or cute and cuddly? He had to chose soon, Piko would be home any minute! 'Cool,' he decided, 'since Piko would never want to date another shota!'(A/N Sorry, i couldn't resist. xD)

Suddenly, Piko and Len walked through the front door, both laughing. This was Gakupo's chance!

"Piko, could i-"

"PIIIIIKO!" A very drunk Meiko ran to the boy, laughing.

'Damnit, Meiko!' Gakupo scolded, silently.

Meiko cackled like an old witch."Y-you go get some!"

"WHAT!" All three boys shouted, loudly.

Meiko couldn't stop laughing long enough to breath. "I got Rin's text! D-Did you get some action!"

Gakupo gasped. Rin must have seen Piko in his car and assumed that they were dating! Even that dumb blonde could tell they were a perfect match! How amazing was that?

"You're obviously t-to drunk to understand what you're talking about," Piko said, turning a bright scarlet. "I'm gonna go upstairs, 'kay?" He slowly backed away from the strange brunette.

Gakupo grabbed Piko's arm quickly."Wait, Piko." The purple-haired boy said in his coolest voice. "Can I talk to you...alone?"

Piko gulped, nervously."Sure, G-Gakupo."

Once the two were in private, Gakupo began to speak. "I love you."

"Hasn't this conversation happened before?" Piko recalled, rolling his eyes.

"But I do! Even despite...that...I really do, Piko."

The white haired boy couldn't take this anymore. Why did Gakupo have to be so stupid? "Look, Gakupo, I think that-" The other boy swiftly cut him off.

"No more excuses, Piko. I know that you love me, and it's strange for both of us. But It's okay now. "

"Gakupo, I love-!"

"I know that you love me, Piko...I love you too."

Gakupo's lips melded to the younger boy's, closing any space that was once between them. 'No! I love Len!' Piko screamed in his tried to push away from the samurai, but he was to strong. Suddenly, he heard a loud gasp. He was fairly sure it wasn't him, and that idiot Gakupo wouldn't have...

Quickly, Piko looked past the purple-haired man to reveal none other than Len Kagamine.

"L-Len!" He tried to say, his voice muffled by Gakupo's lips. Gakupo soon looked over as well, and pulled away from Piko.

Len looked as if he was going to break down and cry as he ran to his room. "Len!" Piko screamed, trying to catch up to the boy.

"Stay away from me!" Len yelled back at Piko, slamming his door shut. "I hate you!"

Piko froze, the words Len said echoing throughout his mind.

'I hate you...I hate you...'

.

.

A/N Harsh, Lenny! Now, before you all kill me, I'm sorry for adding so much Gakupo! I swear I'll make the next one Less gakupo!

In other news, I'm officially taking requests now, so if you want to request some more yummy PikoxLen(or any other pairings), Lemme know, okay? Full details on my profile!


	8. Please, forgive me?

Len clutched onto his heart as Piko called his name. He needed the world to stop. He needed to run into her arms and forget all of the the pain she caused him. But he was too brittle, too weak. As if the next time he exhaled, he would break , the world kept moving, and he kept managing to breath. How was it possible?

"Len! Len! Please let me explain!" Piko was on a loop, repeating the same appologies over and over. "Please...open the door?"

Len reached out his hand."Piko..." Tears streamed down his cheeks as he said her name. He wanted to open the door, he really did. But he couldn't face her. Not just yet. Not when it killed him to hear her angellic voice.

.

.

.

Gakupo put a hand on Piko's shoulder. "It's okay, hun. It'll be okay." 'Why is he so upset over Len, anyway?'

Piko shoved Gakupo backwards. "Stay away from me! Just LEAVE!" He tried to hold back his tears as he glared at the other boy.

"Why is this so bad? Now we can tell everyone we're dating!" Gakupo did the best he could to comfort Piko, but alas, he seemed to make it worse.

"Gakupo, you Idiot! I don't love you and we're NOT DATING!" He sat down by Len's door, and began to wipe away his tears.

Gakupo was speechless. He would try his best to make it up to him, but for right now, all he could do was go away.

.

"Len...?" Piko said, quietly knocking on the door. It had been a few hours now, and he still wouldn't talk. "I know you're not going to let me in, so just know that I'm so sorry...I don't even know how I can make this up to you. Just know, even if i can't, I will try, Len."

Silence.

Was Len even listening? 'Even if he's not...he will eventually. "I tried to turn Gakupo down, but when he kissed me...I panicked. Len, please...I-I-I love you...!"

Len gasped as he heard Piko confess. He cracked open the door ever so slightly to see her crying on the ground. Did she really care?

"I love you.." Len whispered quietly. He liked the sound of that. A little bit louder this time, he repeated what he had said. " I love you..."

Piko looked up and saw Len, tears all over his face. He quickly got up and hugged the other boy. "I-I'm so sorry!"

Len tried to smile, but it was so hard to do. As much as he loved being with Piko, his mind still wandered to Gakupo. How would he be okay knowing that Gakupo, who was like a brother to him, was trying to take the person that Len loved most?

.

.

.

Gakupo slammed his hand down on his table. Well, actually, something on his table. "M-My Phone...!" He picked it up and turned it on, checking to see if it was okay.

"Just great...first piko...now this...?" The phone suddenly lit up on on it was displayed '1 NEW MESSAGE'. He clicked on the message and stared at the text.

'From: Rin  
>OMG U GUYS! Lenny n Piko were totally K-I-S-S-I-N-G! OMGOMG!'<p>

.

.

A/N well, that was really depressing to write. Poor piko and len! Oh yeah, and gakupo...but he was askin fer it xD Anyways comment, fave, check out my profile, yadda yadda yadda. ILY Guys!


	9. Did you tell him?

A/N Why do I always write so much drama~? I never mean to it just...happens. IMSOSORRY. ;A;

.

.

Miku walked downstairs to grab a drink, when she stopped in her tracks.

"L-Lenny~!" She smiled happily, walking over to the couch he was sitting on. "Lenny...do you mind if I sit-" The blunette was about to finish when she saw the white-haired girl laying asleep on Len's lap.

She stared for a moment at the other girl. "Lenny~kun?" she asked, trying to be subtle. "Why is she here..? Is she your...g- girlfriend?"

The blonde stopped for a moment to think, and nudged the white haired girl. "Piko, will you be my girlfriend?"

Piko, still half asleep, smiled and tried to speak. "After everything...you still need to ask...?"

"Miku and I would like to hear your response."

Piko kissed the blonde softly and smiled. "I would love to."

Miko almost gagged at the happy couple. Len was so different now, she just couldn't understand why he changed.

The only thing she knew was that it was because of that unnattractive little girl.

"EEEEEEEEEEE!" She squealed, waking up the entire household in the process.

"Miku, your voice is soo...ugh..."Piko frowned, snuggling closer to Len."Go away..."

She screamed once again at Piko. "Y-you're so mean! Baka!"

Rin and Kaito all sprung out of their rooms due to Miku's loud screams.

"Are you okay, Miku?" Rin asked the yelling girl.

Kaito rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, who died..?"

Miku quieted herself. "It's Piko...she...she's just so jealous of me!"

"Piko!" Gakupo yelled instinctively, even louder than the high pitched girl. He threw open his door to see that the snow-haired boy wasn't in any danger. Instead, she was trying to get to sleep on a lap the other boy wished was his own.

"Are you jealous that she's dating Len, Miku-chan~?" Rin giggled, innocently.

Both Gakupo and

Miku blushed, angrily. "You just don't get it, Rin!" She stormed off in a huff and began screaming again.

"What a bitch.." Piko laughed to himself, getting up. "Should I try and talk to her?"

"Don't bother," Kaito pouted. "She does this with all of the new vocaloids. She just likes being number one."

"Oh, okay," Piko said, feeling a bit guilty.

Len could sense the albino's distress and hugged him tightly. "It'll be okay, Piko! I promise!"

PIko laughed. "Thanks, Len. You really are a sweetheart."

Rin squealed at the couple. "You guys are so~ cute!"

Kaito nodded. "Ah, young love~!"

All of this talk made Gakupo grimace. "So, Piko, did you tell him?"

The white haired boy looked over to Gakupo, immediately knowing what he was talking about. "T-that's none of your business..."

Gakupo smirked at the blonde. "I just assumed that you would be a good 'girl' and tell your boyfriend...I guess not, though."

"T-tell me what, Piko?" Len asked, grabbing onto his sleeve.

"You want me to tell him, Piko?"

"That's enough, Gakupo!" Piko yelled. "P-Please don't...!"

The samurai frowned as he saw Piko's pained look. "You do know that you're going to have to tell him though, right?"

Len was exteremly confused. "Please, stop acting like i'm not here...please...tell me?"

Piko nodded. "I will soon...I promise I will, okay?

Hesitantly, Len nodded. "Really soon, though."

The albino frowned. Could he really do this?

.

.

A/N Damn you, Gakupo! You always make things difficult XP. I love writing him as the idiot antagonist, for some reason...but I swear, next chapter won't have gakupo, I promise *pinky swears*

*whispers* I'm so sorry...I still love you gakupo...I just love Len a bit more...


	10. I'm so sorry,Len

"Len...I'm a boy...I'm so sorry or not telling you!" Piko fidgeted uncomfortably.

The blonde paused and stared at the other boy. "What...? All this time...I thought i was in love with a boy...?"

Piko bowed. "Please...please forgive me...!"

Len shook his head. "I can't believe you, Piko! That's...that's..."

"I know, Len..I'm so sorry...but i still love you, so if you think that we-"

The albino was cut off immediately. "You...You're appalling!"

He reached toward the blonde."Len,..I..."

"Don't touch me!" He quickly slapped the other's hand away and walked towards the door. "Never come near me again, you...you... disgusting transvestite! I hate you!"  
>With that, the door shut. Piko reached out to the door, and tears streamed down his cheeks. "Len...I'm so sorry..."<p>

.

.

Piko woke up, sweating. That dream was so real... could it be his future? What if Len did push him away when he told him? What if he was despised by the blonde?

Piko decided that, no matter what, Len needed to know the truth...even if it meant never speaking to him again.

Before he knew it, a tear streamed down his cheek. "Dammit..." Piko thought aloud. "I must be getting soft from acting like a girl so much.." He laughed at how ridiculous he was.

As he got up, he took a deep breath and headed over to Len's room. What should he say? What could he do? His head was spinning around rapidly. "L-L-Len..?" There was a quiver in his voice.

The door immediately opened. "H-Hey Piko! Whatcha need?" The blonde smiled radiantly.

The albino froze. "I-I-I...I need to talk to you...could you meet me outside when you're awake and dressed?"

Len giggled. "Are we going on a date, Piko?"

Piko turned away. "Well...Something like that.."

.

.

The white haired boy waited in the incredibly large backyard. For once, he was bask to wearing his usual guy clothes- A white, collared shirt and long black pants. Although it was much better to be back to normal, It wasn't what he was worried about. What mattered was what the blonde would say.

A million thoughts ran through his mind as he saw a hand with yellow nail polish on it slowly slide open the door. Every second that passed was absolute agony. "L-Len...?" Piko said, his voice barely a whisper. The blonde turned to him and smiled.

"Hi, Piko. What's with the clothes? You look so much different with them on. Kind of like..." his voice trailed off.

The albino nodded. "Well...yeah..." After a few moments of silence, he tried to speak again. "I haven't been completely honest with you, Len."

Len sighed. "After what Gakupo said, I figured as much." The blonde reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look, If you're in love with Gakupo...I could learn to deal with it."

Piko's eyes widened. "What? That idiot?" No! I love you, Len...I love you..."

"Then what's wrong, Piko?"

Piko took a deep breath. "Len...I...I...I'm...a...g-g-gu-.."

Len tilted his head. "You're a...guh?

The albino shook his head. "..I'm a guy, Len."

Len gasped a stared at the other...guy. "All this time...I was in love with a boy."

Piko's heart dropped. He had heard the same words in his nightmare that night. "I'm so sorry, Len.." Seeing the look on the other boy's face made him want to die. The agony on the blonde's face was to much to handle. "Please...I hope you'll forgive me one day!" The white-haired boy couldn't contain his sadness anymore. Tears streamed down his face as he ran inside, and into his room.

'I'm so sorry, Len.'

.

.

A/N Wow...that was depressing to write, too! What's going to happen next? Honestly, I have no idea..I mean...You'll just have to wait and find out what's gonna happen! ^^


	11. A question for Megapoid

A/N This is a special authors note just for you guys ^^. Thank you for all of the loveley feedback and compliments! If it wasn't for you guys, I would be far too lazy to be posting a chapter or two every day! Thank you all so mush for caring about my stupid story so much, it makes my day when I see all of your responses! ILY all, and I hope you love this new chapter!

.

.

Len stared at the spot Piko once stood, frozen. This couldn't be happening, right? Was it just some sort of bad dream? Or some sort of sick joke?

He frowned as he began to think of the past. Every time he kissed her, hugged her, swore that he was in love with her...was it all wrong? Was Len in love with..him?

Len shook his head viciously. He had it all wrong. He quite possibly could have been in love with Piko the girl, but Piko the guy? It didn't seem right. He wasn't gay. That much, the blonde did know. As for everything else in his life? He was completely clueless.

The blonde was too deep in thought to notice the green haired walking up behind him. "Len..? Is everything okay..?"

'Yeah.' He moved his mouth, but the words couldn't seem to come out. "why...?" Len frowned, his voice bareley a whisper. However, the words weren't directed at gumi.

"I just..." Gumi tried to phrase the words politely. "I saw Piko run in, and now she won't open her door. I thought maybe...something happened...?"

The blonde cringed as he heard the albino's name. "Y-yeah..."

"Could I ask what?" The curious girl smiled a reassuring smile, but Len shook his head.

"I can't..."

The carrot lover seemed to understand that he was not in the mood to be questioned. "If you need to get it off your chest, just remember I'm always here, okay?" As Gumi turned around to leave, she heard a faint voice.

"Could I...ask you something...?"

The girl sat down in on an empty patio chair and beckoned the blonde to sit beside her. "I have all the time in the world."

Len took the girls offer and plopped down onto the nearest chair. He was very nervous at first, but the girl's calm composure helped him relax. "What would you do if...say...you liked this guy...like, really loved him..."

Gumi nodded in understandment as the child continued.

"T-then, one day, he tells you that he's actually a g-girl...what would you do...?"

The girl thought for a moment, then shrugged. "That's a pretty interesting question. Do you mind if I get back to you on it?"

"I guess not..."Len frowned.

Gumi could feel the boy's bad aura. "Here...how about we...go inside and have some yummy carrot juic-er- a banana smoothie, Len?"

The blonde gained back some of his lost joyfulness. "Sure!"

.

.

After a few days of staying isolated in his room, he heard many of the other vocaloids talking about him. At first, they were very caring. Kaito would soothe him by telling him his favorite stories, Rin would tell him about the latest gossip, Luka would sing to him regularly, and even Meiko chipped in by guarding the door from Gakupo. But when it hit day three, many of their attitutes changed. He often heard the teal brat talking about him, and it made him enraged.

"She's obviously threatened by my talent!" Miku explained to the group. Piko almost gagged.

"Maybe he's nursing a hangover..." Meiko suggested, her speech incredibly slurred.

"I'm pretty sure you're just looking into your future," Kaito giggled.

The albino flinched as he heard a loud crack and an extremely high-pitched cry. Was that...Kaito..?

"I-I'm sorry, Meiko, I'm sorry!" Kaito pleaded "D-do you want to know what happened or not..?"

"Fine." Meiko said, dissapointed. "Then talk, moron."

"She's obviously hiding from Gakupoid over here. She must have been scared when an old, creepy man like him tried to hit on that tiny girl..."

"H-hey!" Gakupo screamed. "I-I'm not old, Kaito! Or creepy!"

Piko agreed with the blue haired boy, at least in one sense. The violet samurai was a pretty weird guy. But that wasn't why he hid, It was because of shame. The sorrow that filled him every time he thought about Len's face...

"I bet it's LOOOVE problems!" Rin shouted out. "Am I right, Lenny?"

"I-I don't know..how would I...?"

Piko could hear the hesitation in Len's voice. 'I wonder...if he's happier now...' the albino wondered about the other every day. But could it really be fixed one day?

.

.

"L-Len!" The green-haired girl shouted.

"Hm?" The blonde boy looked over his shoulder confused. "What do you want?" He asked, not-so-friendly.

"It's just...I think I have an answer to your question."

.

.

A/N most boring. Chapter. Ever. I'm so sorry! There will be more awesomeness soon, hopefully! Please comment, favorite, and enjoy!


	12. The Choice

A/N I found this super awesome pikoxLen version of spice today! Squee! Check it out here! /watch?v=4jQpoxnsUeo&feature=related *Mumbles* there's also a PikoxGaku version but i'm not posting it, because Gakupo freaks me out when he flirts with minors. /ramble

.

.  
>"L-Len!" The green-haired girl shouted.<p>

"Hm?" The blonde boy looked over his shoulder confused. "What do you want?" He asked, not-so-friendly.

"It's just...I think I have an answer to your question."

Len just stared at the girl. "A-and would you...?"

"I'm not sure how to phrase it..." Gumi began. "If I love someone, and I found out he was actually a girl, I would be upset that they didn't trust me, i guess. But I would still love her."

Len's eye's widened. "But h-how could you?"

She smiled. "If you devote your heart to one person enough to fall in love with them, I don't think it matters what gender the said person is, right?"

The blonde frowned. "But I-"

"I'm sorry, Len, did I get it wrong?" She sighed.

"N-no! Thank you so much, onee-chan.."

As the green-haired walked away, Len began to think. He did love the albino with all his heart, but it was so strange to picture the person he loved as a guy. Whatever he decided, It was best to talk to Piko soon.

.

.  
>Kaito sat by the white-haired boys room, trying to put a smile on Piko's face.<p>

And Piko would never admit it, but he didn't he didn't mind Kaito's excessive rambling. It was a pretty good way to fall asleep.

"So Piko, It's been a week.." Kaito started, trying to be subtle. "Why do you come outside? We can go get some ice cream!"

Piko sighed. It was about time...but could he take the risk of running into Len? "I can't, s-s-sorrry..."

Kaito wasn't shocked by the news. It was obvious he wouldn't budge. "Then why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"I lied to the guy I love, and I think hurt him..."

"Did you cheat on him..?" Kaito said. It didn't sound like Piko, but It could be possible..."Or steal some money? Tell him you loved him when you didn't?"

So much for not minding Kaito. He tried to find something to make the boy go away. "Naw, I'm actually a guy."

Kaito's laughed, hesitantly. "Getting your sense of humor back, are we?"

"Well, actually I..." Piko's voice trailed off as he heard another voice behind the door.

"Can I talk to Piko, Kaito?" The albino knew that voice, he was sure it was...

He heard the bluenette get up. "All yours."

'No!' Piko tried to shout out. 'Not yet! Please!'

Len knocked on the door, and Piko swore he stopped breathing. "Can I come in?"

Piko let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, as he stumbled to the door. "Well, uhm..." The albino frowned. His hands were shaking so hard, he couldn't even unlock the door. Finally, it managed to open. "C-come on..."

The blonde slowly opened the door. "Uh, thanks.." He said, trying to be calm. The other boy had dark circles under his eyes and was wearing the same clothes as when they talked a week ago.

"So, why did you finally decide to talk?" The white-haired boy spoke, monotone.

Len thought for a moment. Why did he? It's not like he had made up a decision or anything...

"I don't know."

Piko tried to smirk, but his face was still fixed into a frown. "Bullshit, Len."

The other boy grimaced. "I know, It's just...I don't...I'm scared-"

"Who is it you're afraid of? Me? or the others?" Piko criticized. "Because whoever it is, you need be a man. Even if it means you telling me to Fuck off, Len. I get it."

Len nodded, somewhat surprised, as he recalled what Gumi had said to him. "Well...uhm...If you know someone enough to fall in love with them, it shouldn't matter what they look like..." Seeing the albino's puzzled face, he continued. "Somehow, I managed to love you, but I...I don't know you at all."

"I know. I-I'm so sorry. Please let me remain to be your friend..."

The blonde silenced Piko as he began again. "I need to take a while to get to know this Piko. Piko, as in this guy that I hadn't met before, If that's alright."

The albino's face lit up. "T-that's doable, I guess." Piko stuttered. "I hope you like him."

Len smiled. "Me too. I plan on meeting up with him tomorrow." Piko laughed as the blonde crossed his fingers.

"You know," Piko began, "I think he'd love that."

.

.

A/N  
>Lame chapter is lame. -.- I tried to make it cuter, but i ended up utterly failing in every way. Curse you, writer's block! Please read tomorrow's chapter! *Groans* Ugh...tomorrow's chapter...*Dies*<p> 


	13. The truth is out!

A/N: No sleep is bad for the brain, Kids. If I die before i finish this story...i'm so sorry...

.

.

Finally, the vocaloid mansion was peaceful. Everyone but Piko and Len were talking at the kitchen table, enjoying a lovely breakfast prepared by sweet anne. They were all enjoying themselves. Well, everyone but a certain Purple haired samurai.

"I'm so glad Piko and Len are going out again!" Rin squealed. "They're so cute!"

Kaito nodded. "Well, I'm just glad he got Piko to leave her room!"

Gakupo sighed. "She would have came out anyway..why wont Len leave her alone!"

The bluenette laughed. "Gakupo, you're the creepy one, not him! If anything, he should ask you that!"

"H-hey! I'm not creepy!"

Suddenly, everything became quiet as Piko and Len walked into the kitchen.

"Hi guys," Piko muttered, realizing that they were the cause in the awkward conversation gap. "I...I have something I'd like to say to you all..."

Len quickly took a seat and urged the albino to go on.

"There's something...I haven't told you.."

"Gossip!" Rin shrieked. "Tell me! Tell me! Piko!"

The boy became insanely uneasy as all of the other vocaloids leaned in. "Well, you know when i came here, you all told me what a cute girl i was.."

The blonde girl pouted. "Tell us already!"

Kaito glared at Rin. "Shut up, you're being rude..."

"As I was saying.." Piko muttered. "I never told you, but I'm a...a guy.."

A chorus of 'What' was heard around the table. Soon, everyone was whispering.

Finally, someone spoke up. "Don't worry, Piko-chan!" Gakupo exclamed. "I will still be there for you! I can't say the same thing about Len, though..."

"Len's fine with it, thanks." The blonde boy spoke up.

His twin gasped. "So Lenny and Pervert-chan don't care! Are you guys gay!"

Gakupo frowned. "PERVERT-CHAN! T-that's not funny, Rin."

Rin ignored the other boy and turned to her brother. "And you, Lenny?" Her tone was almost terrifying.

Len blushed. "I think some girls are cute...but I also like a girlish guy, so I guess...I'm shota-sexual?"

The albino laughed. "I like that."

Rin smiled. "This is so weird, you guys! I need to text everyone i've ever met!" With that, the blonde ran off.

Piko was enjoying himself until he remembered the rest of the group was still staring. "Is there anything...you guys want to say..?" He panicked. "Do you guys...not like me anymore?"

Gakupo was about to speak up, but Kaito covered his mouth. "I-I think everyone is a bit...shocked, to say the least." The ice cream lover admitted. "But that doesn't mean we don't like you anymore, Piko."

Piko nodded. "Thank you, Sempai. I hope to be truthful from here on out."

Feeling somewhat uncomfortable with the stares he was getting, Len raised his hand. "Piko, I have a question."

"Sure, Len. What is it?"

Trying to act cool, the blonde walked up to Piko and put his arm around the albino's shoulder. "You promised me I could get to know this 'piko' guy."

Piko laughed. "Well, I guess I have to get going! See you all soon, okay?"

The two boys ran out of the room laughing like children.

"Was that...a prank...?" Miku stood shoucked at what had happened.

Her brother, Mikou rolled his eyes. "Of course not, idiot."

"B-but Len's not gay!" She shrieked.

A very drunk Meiko smirked. "But Piko's OBVIOUSLY a GUY! T..there's no girl that could b-be as flat chested as Miku!" The brunette broke into hysterical laughter, and soon Mikou was joining in.

"Can't argue with that logic!" Big Al teased.

"Shut up! You guys are just jealous of me! If I wanted, I could let master delete you guys, but I'M NICE."

"I'm sorry, Miku," Kaito pondered, innocently."But didn't you try to do that to Gakupo a few months back?"

Miku huffed. "That's not is important. What is important is the fact that Len isn't gay. Maybe Piko's forcing him to be his boyfriend!"

They seemed pretty happy to me.." Mikou explained. "I think you're just jealous, sis."

The teal haired girl squealed. "I'll show you guys it's the truth! I know I will!" Before anyone could stop her, she was on her way outside, following the tracks the two boys hade made.

.

.

A/N I was going to make some cute dating-ness part of this chapter, but right now it's 5am and i've been working on this story since 5pm. But never fear! If i finish tomorrow's chapter early, I might publish it today! :)


	14. A Date?

A/N as promised, a chapter full of fluff. Enjoy!

.

.

"I can't believe I did that!" Piko laughed, his face scarlet. "I can't believe i told them!" He bounce up and down, extremely happy.

The blonde smiled. "I'm glad you did, though. Aren't you?"

The albino spun around, and landed on a patch of grass beside the sidewalk. "Mhm! I'm so glad!"

"I can tell." Len speculated, sitting down beside him. "I think this is the happiest I've ever seen you."

"What's not to be happy about?" Piko wondered, cocking his head. "I've got nothing to hide anymore, and I have the most amazing boyfriend!"

Len turned pink. "Boyfriend.." He repeated to himself. "I like it..."

"Me too." He smiled.

"..But will the fans...?" Len questioned himself, anxiously.

Piko frowned. "Who cares, Len?"

The blonde sighed. "We have to tell them. And master..."

"So? It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. You're the only person that matters."

Len thought for a moment. "I guess...that is right, but-"

Piko was elated they finally saw eye-to-eye. "I love you, Len." he sighed, wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

The blonde's heart skipped a beat. He had heard him say it before, but today, it felt so different. As if the albino had put his heart and soul into the few words.

Len smiled his usual warm smile as he gazed at him, leaning closer. Piko really was radiant. Before the blonde knew it, he had placed his hand on the other boy's cheek. He took his thumb and stroked the albino's beautiful features. First his cheek, around to his silver locks, to his hetero-chromatic eyes, and finally his sweet, pink lips. The albino noticed the hitch in his breathing as both of their hearts pounded faster. He moved closer to the blonde, getting so close he was sitting on his lap. He wanted desperately to crush Len's lips to his until they were gasping for air, but he knew better. He knew it would take a bit for Len to get used to this.

After what seemed like ages to the albino, Len closed his eyes and slightly parted his lips. Ever so softly, their lips brushed together. Piko moaned, causing Len to lose his control. He pulled Piko as close as he could and kissed him deeply. The blonde flicked his tongue and Piko gasped, giving Len and entrance inside Piko's mouth. As Len shoved his tongue into the other boy's mouth, Piko's eyes widened. What happened to sweet, little Len? Not that he minded...

The blue-eyed boy placed his hands on Piko's back, sliding them down until he reached the pale boy's thighs. Piko squirmed as Len forced him onto he ground. He was breathing heavily as Len pulled away. He stroked the albino's hair gently, and happily planted kiss on his head. "I love you too."

Piko turned bright red. "I..I..." he couldn't find the words to speak.

Len laughed. "I thought you were the talkative one, Piko."

He smiled. "And I thought you were the innocent one."

They both laughed as they lifted themselves from the ground.

"So, how about some banana crepes?" Len asked eagerly, taking Piko's hand. "They have the greatest vendor down the street."

"I'd love to." The albino clung onto Len, filled with joy. "But only If we can do this much more often."

"I think we just might be able to do that," Len , quickly pecking Piko on the cheek.

.

.

A/N I'm going on vacation next week ;A; so after next tuesday i plan on either finishing this story or being on hiatus for 2 weeks. On the good side,I plan on spreading the PikoxLen love by writing even more stories about when I'm done with this. ILY!


	15. You didn't know?

A/N Okay, so I've decided that this is going to be one of the last chapters of this story. In the last 1-3 chapters, everything will be sorted out, and there will be lots of cuteness!

.

.

"Is it on yet!" Rin squealed, running downstairs. Everyone was squished around the living room television, eagerly awaiting Piko's public announcement.

"Not yet," Len explained. "He'll be on any minute, though."

Gakupo had been staring at the screen for almost an hour, and he felt as if his eyes were about to fall off. "What's this announcement about anyways?" It's not that it mattered, he just wanted to see Piko anyways.

Kaito frowned. "We don't know yet. But I'm pretty sure it's-"

"Hey, It's starting!" Gumi pointed out.

Everyone listened to the news anchor on the TV. "...New pop Idol and Vocaloid Piko Utatane is making a special announcement. Let's go to the scene now."

The white-haired boy appeared on the screen, seemingly relaxed. "Hello everyone. My name is Piko Utatane. Some of you may know me from Vocaloid." The crowd began to cheer, and Piko smiled. "In that short course of time I have worked with the lovely Miku Hatsune, along with Kaito Shion, and Rin and Len Kagamine. Since the time I have appeared people have been distributing many rumors, most false, but some true. I am here to set the record straight."

"So that's what this is about..." Mikou murmured.

Piko continued. "The first rumor I've heard is about my gender. I'd like to say that I am in fact male."

A few people in the audience raised their hands. "Yes, ma'am?" He pointed to a young reporter in the stands.

"What are your thoughts about the rumors about you dating Kaito Shion?"

"What rumors!" Kaito spoke to the TV, angrily.

Piko sighed. "I believe Kaito is a very kind and loving person. On the other side, I truly consider Mr. Shion to be like a brother to me." He then pointed out another young man.

"Mr. Utatane, are you in a relationship with anyone?"

Len cringed. This was it.

"Yes sir."

"Could we get more information? Is it a vocaloid?"

The albino nodded. "Yes, sir, that is correct. It is indeed a vocaloid.."

"..And their name?"

"K-Kagamine-sempai..Any more questions? Yes, you in the back?"

"When did you and Miss Kagamine begin going out?"

"What? Oh, actually it's Len Kagamine. And we really just began talking when I first arrived."

A few reporters could be heard gossiping, which made Piko visibly uncomfortable. "I e-encourage all of you to listen to our new song, You, starring Kaito and I. Thank you for your support." With that said, Piko was escorted off the stage by a few of his bodyguards.

Miku sighed. Why did he have to be so stupid! They were going to break up soon, so why did he have to say that? "That idiot.." she growled, trying to grab Len's attention. Oddly, the blonde just stood up and walked past her. Right there, Miku promised she would make Len love her.

.

.

As soon as all of the vocaloids had gone to their rooms for the night, Miku knew it was time to strike. She quickly ran to Len's room, checked her makeup, and knocked on the door. "Lenny? It's Miku.."

After a few moments, the blonde opened his door. "Miku, come in." She took the invite and planted herself on his bed. "So, Miku, what to you need?"

Miku faked her embarrassment. "Oh, Len, I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time, but it never felt right...!"

He smiled, concerned. "Don't worry Mi-chan, you can tell me anything!"

"Really, Len..?" She pulled him closer to her and smiled. "The truth is, I really, really love you Lenny-kun!"

Len stared, shocked. "R-Really, Miku?"

She nodded and gazed at him, innocently. "Don't you love me?"

He had a sympathetic look on his face. "I'm sorry, Miku, I really am...but I'm in love with Piko, remember?"

"You can't be serious, Len. You've like lots of girls before, so you can't be gay!" The teal-haired girl grabbed on to his shirt and gave him a pleading look.

" I'm not all gay," He joked. "Only, like, 50%" He gave the girl a weak smile.

"But that means you're 50% straight, too! When you go out with me, I'm sure you'll be back to 100% in no time at all!"

Len frowned. "You don't get it, Miku, I really love Piko. With all of my heart..!"

Miku glared. This approach obviously wasn't working. Good thing she had another strategy. "But how could you love someone who doesn't even love you back?"

Len was speechless. "W-What are you talking about...?

The girl covered her mouth. "You mean you didn't know? Everyone else can tell..."

"What..? Please, t-tell me...!"

She frowned. "It's obvious he wants to date someone strong, not a shota."

"Someone...strong...?" Len repeated the words.

"Of course!" Miku retorted. "The only reason he hangs out with you is for publicity. You aren't his type. Now Gakupo...Piko would definantly go for a guy like him!"

"Gakupo..?" Len remembered the incident with the samurai. Could it be true that Piko liked him? "That's not.."

Miku continued to ramble. "See, I love the shota type! 100% shota lover, that's me!" She looked at the boy's sad face, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Len, you'll get over it eventually."

"Please..." Len cried, tears welling up in his eyes. "Please leave, Miku."

She smirked. Maybe this would work. "Okay, but if you need anything, let me know, hun."

When the door finally shut, a tear ran down Len's face. "It's just a rumor, right...?" Len thought aloud. "It has to be..."

.

.

A/N *plays dramatic music here* Oh noes! What's gonna happen!

Anyways, I'm pretty sure tomorrow's chapter will be the last chapter, and it might take 2 days to write since it'll be longer than the others and might have smexiness? I still haven't decided, so maybe you guys could tell me if you'd rather have cute and fluffy or cute and hawt? (Lazy author is Lazy -.-) I hope you guys all look forward to the last chapter! :o


	16. I love you: Fluff version

*Important! Please READ!* There are two versions of the last chapter, because I couldn't decide on the fluff version or the rated M version. Currently, you're reading the fluff version of the last chapter. To go to the M version, just go to the next chapter. Thank you and enjoy!

.

.

"Have you seen Piko?" The Kagamine boy asked, frantically. "H-has anyone?" He had searched just about everywhere for the boy, and yet he was nowhere to be found. "Piko? Where are you?"

Luka stopped the small boy. "He said he and Gakupo needed to 're probably in that idiot's room."

His chest tightened. Were they just talking? Or was Miku right all along?

"T-thanks , Luka," The blonde mumbled as he ran to Gakupo's room.

.

As he approached the door, he became greatly concerned. Could they just be talking? Or was there a different reason for Piko to be here?

With a deep breath, Len opened the door. He had to find out, even if he regretted it.

The fragile albino was straddling the older boy, his lips pressed against the samurai's own. Gakupo's hands rested at Piko's back, less forceful than before. Mostly because Piko wasn't resisting this time.

"Piko...?" Len forced the words out of his mouth, barely being able to breathe. "I..."

Piko turned around when he heard his name, and his eyes widened. "Len, I tried to turn Gakupo down but he-"

His heart sank. "Please stop..." The blonde was on the verge of tears. "I want to believe what you say, I really do...just tell me the truth.."

Gakupo smirked. "I think he does have a right to know, Piko-chan.."

The white-haired boy nodded. "I'm sorry Len...but I really needed a cute shota boyfriend for some great publicity. It'd be much less cute to fans if I were with Gakupo, right?"

Len felt as if his heart has been teared out. "But why him, Piko...why can't you love...me...?"

Piko sighed. "Len, I don't actually want someone like you as a boyfriend. I never would. I want someone tall and strong, like everyone does."

Gakupo taunted the blonde boy with his happy smile. "Now Len, do you mind..?

The blonde shook his head, and began frantically sobbing as he shut the door. This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be happening...

.

.

Len let out a slight squeal as he woke up. "What an awful dream..." he his head. Piko would never do that to him. thought as he forced himself to get out of bed. He knew that wouldn't happen in real life...right? He shook

...Right?

Suddenly, Len heard a knock on the door. "It's Piko!" The person on the other side explained. "Can I come in?"

"S-sure.." He said, hesitantly, still upset by his dream.

Piko hopped into the room and smiled. "I was waiting for you to come outside forever, Len! Were you still sleeping?"

"N-no..."Len lied. "I was...lifting weights! Yeah, that's it!"

The albino tilted his head. "Lifting...weights...? Are you alright?"

Len let out a nervous laugh. "Better than ever! I'm just...getting in shape, y'know? Before you know it, I'll be three times stronger than Gakupo!"

Piko placed his hand on Len's forehead. "No fever.." He mumbled to himself. Then why was Len acting so strange?

"Len, how would you like to go get some banana ice cream with me?" Piko smiled, trying to get him back to normal.

Len gulped. Why was Piko trying to make him act girly again? Couldn't he tell he was doing this for him? "I...I don't like sweets. Sorry." Now..what would someone manly do in this circumstance...? How would they feel?

The blonde placed his arm around Piko's shoulder. "Babe," He smirked, trying to be cool. "How about we go see a movie instead? Maybe an action?"

Piko felt as if he was about to throw up. Babe? Why was Len acting so weird? "Len...we both hate action movies, remember?" He looked over at the boy, concerned. "You aren't being yourself.."

"What do you mean? I've always been this manly!"

The albino gave him a cynical look, which soon turned worried. "I...I don't like this you, Len."

Len gasped. But he was trying so hard...how was this not working..? "But..why...am I not good enough...?"

Piko smiled and wrapped his arms around the blonde. "You're perfect...but don't you like it better when you act like yourself..?"

Len shoved Piko away from him. "Stop...Stop Lying! I know I'm just a publicity stunt!"

The albino was startled by this accusation. "What?"

The blonde dropped to the ground. "I know you like manly guys, so I thought if I was manly...you wouldn't just be dating me for attention..." Tears streamed down the boys cheeks as he began to sob. "I'm sorry I'm not good enough..."

Piko kneeled down to where Len was. "Len...I don't date you for attention...It's because I love you. If you were manly, or shota, or even crazy...the only person that I'd love would be you."

Len pulled the other boy closer as the tears streamed down faster than before. "B-but miku..Miku said...!"

"Miku?" The white-haired boy's hand was clenched into a fist. "That brat...just forget about her. I would do anything for you, Len..."

The blonde wiped away the tears from his face. "Then..promise you'll always love me..?"

Piko stood up and extended a hand to the blonde. Len pulled himself up, but was not let out of Piko's grasp. "I promise, Len."

Len pulled the boy into a tight hug. "R-Really, Piko-chan..? You mean it?"

The other boy nodded. "I'll love you until I die, and then some."

Len felt like he was going to cry once more as he hugged the albino as tight as he could. "T-th-thank you, Piko-chan...!"

.

.

A/N Daaaawwww, how fluffy. I hope you enjoyed this story, It was really fun to write! Please remember that I take comissions, so if you'd like to request more pikoxlen or another pairing you like, just go to my profile for all the information you need. /advertisement?


	17. I love you: M version

*Important! Please read!* There are two versions of this chapter (Thanks to the awesome cluelessleaf for this suggestion!)! The fluff/shojen-ai is on the previous chapter. Currently, you're reading the M-rated/Yaoi chapter. Enjoy :)

.

.

"Have you seen Piko?" The Kagamine boy asked, frantically. "H-has anyone?" He had searched just about everywhere for the boy, and yet he was nowhere to be found. "Piko? Where are you?"

Luka stopped the small boy. "He said he and Gakupo needed to 're probably in that idiot's room."

His chest tightened. Were they just talking? Or was Miku right all along?

"T-thanks , Luka," The blonde mumbled as he ran to Gakupo's room.

.

As he approached the door, he became greatly concerned. Could they just be talking? Or was there a different reason for Piko to be here?

With a deep breath, Len opened the door. He had to find out, even if he regretted it.

The fragile albino was straddling the older boy, his lips pressed against the samurai's own. Gakupo's hands rested at Piko's back, less forceful than before. Mostly because Piko wasn't resisting this time.

"Piko...?" Len forced the words out of his mouth, barely being able to breathe. "I..."

Piko turned around when he heard his name, and his eyes widened. "Len, I tried to turn Gakupo down but he-"

His heart sank. "Please stop..." The blonde was on the verge of tears. "I want to believe what you say, I really do...just tell me the truth.."

Gakupo smirked. "I think he does have a right to know, Piko-chan.."

The white-haired boy nodded. "I'm sorry Len...but I really needed a cute shota boyfriend for some great publicity. It'd be much less cute to fans if I were with Gakupo, right?"

Len felt as if his heart has been teared out. "But why him, Piko...why can't you love...me...?"

Piko sighed. "Len, I don't actually want someone like you as a boyfriend. I never would. I want someone tall and strong, like everyone does."

Gakupo taunted the boy with his happy smile. "Now Len, do you mind..?

The blonde shook his head, and began frantically sobbing as he shut the door. This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be happening...

.

.

Len let out a slight squeal as he woke up. "What an awful dream..." he his head. Piko would never do that to him. thought as he forced himself to get out of bed. He knew that wouldn't happen in real life...right? He shook

...Right?

Suddenly, Len heard a knock on the door. "It's Piko!" The person on the other side explained. "Can I come in?"

"S-sure.." He said, hesitantly, still upset by his dream.

Piko hopped into the room and smiled. "I was waiting for you to come outside forever, Len! Were you still sleeping?"

"N-no..."Len lied. "I was...lifting weights! Yeah, that's it!"

The albino tilted his head. "Lifting...weights...? Are you alright?"

Len let out a nervous laugh. "Better than ever! I'm just...getting in shape, y'know? Before you know it, I'll be three times stronger than Gakupo!"

Piko placed his hand on Len's forehead. "No fever.." He mumbled to himself. Then why was Len acting so strange?

"Len, how would you like to go get some banana ice cream with me?" Piko smiled, trying to get him back to normal.

Len gulped. Why was Piko trying to make him act girly again? Couldn't he tell he was doing this for him? "I...I don't like sweets. Sorry." Now..what would someone manly do in this circumstance...? How would they feel?

The blonde placed his arm around Piko's shoulder. "Babe," He smirked, trying to be cool. "How about we go see a movie instead? Maybe an action movie."

Piko felt as if he was about to throw up. Babe? Why was Len acting so weird? "Len...we both hate action movies, remember?" He looked over at the boy, concerned. "You aren't being yourself.."

"What do you mean? I've always been this manly!"

The albino gave him a cynical look, which soon turned worried. "I...I don't like this you, Len."

Len gasped. But he was trying so hard...how was this not working..? "But..why...am I not good enough...?"

Piko smiled and wrapped his arms around the blonde. "You're perfect...but don't you like it better when you act like yourself..?"

Len shoved Piko away from him. "Stop...Stop Lying! I know I'm just a publicity stunt!"

The albino was startled by this accusation. "What?"

The blonde dropped to the ground. "I know you like manly guys, so I thought if I was manly...you wouldn't just be dating me for attention..." Tears streamed down the boys cheeks as he began to sob. "I'm sorry I'm not good enough..."

Piko kneeled down to where Len was. "Len...I don't date you for attention...It's because I love you. If you were manly, or shota, or even crazy...the only person that I'd love would be you."

Len pulled the other boy closer as the tears streamed down faster than before. "B-but miku..Miku said...!"

"Miku?" The white-haired boy's hand was clenched into a fist. "That brat...just forget about her. I would do anything for you, Len..."

Len's eyes lit up as he heard the last sentence. It didn't matter what Miku, Gakupo, or anyone else said. He could always turn to Piko and forget about anything else in the world. "I'm so sorry for doubting you..."He looked into the albino's own eyes, knowing how lucky he was to have him.

"I-It's okay," Piko smiled. "I'm sorry for worrying you. If I were just man enough to say no to that purple idiot, maybe you wouldn't have believed Miku in the first place..."

"I probably would have, actually," The blonde laughed. "I-I get pretty jealous, I guess!"

"But that just means you care.." The albino pushed a golden lock off hair from the other's face, moving slightly closer.

Len shivered at the touch, his whole body aching with longing. He needed Piko more than he needed air. "I-I love you..."

Piko's nose grazed his own as he closed the remaining gap between them. "I love you more."

Before the blonde could respond, his lips became melded with Piko's own. Len kissed the boy back, hungrily, desperately. His tongue forcefully made its way through the other boy's soft lips, moaning as he felt the albino attempting the same thing.

The two battled for dominance until, to Len's surprise, Piko became much more occupied with pulling Len to his bed.

The younger boy let out a small gasp as he was thrown onto the small bed and quickly straddled. With a smirk, the albino planted soft kisses along his jawline.

"N..no..." Len groaned, pressing a hand against Piko's chest. He slowly began to lift himself up from under the boy.

Piko was shocked by this gesture. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

The blonde let out a slight chuckle as he pushed the other boy's back against the bed. "Much better."

The white-haired boy felt as if he should object, but as Len began mimicking his previous actions, he couldn't even begin to say a complete sentence. In fact, he didn't even realize that he was quickly stripped down into nothing but his boxers.

"Nn-h-!" Piko gasped, as Len brushed his hip against his boxers.

The want inside the albino's eyes was almost too much to handle. Len mockingly repeated the action, getting the same reaction.

He was quickly sent a pleading look from the other boy, which he couldn't refuse. He quickly tore off Piko's boxers and moved his head down to the albino's length. Len frowned as he thought about what was supposed to happen next. He had seen stuff like this on Tv, and he was pretty sure he knew what to do..

They both let out a soft moan as Len took the boy into his mouth. He bobbed up and down, the motion somewhat like eating a banana. Suddenly, Piko bucked his hips, and Len felt as if he was going to suffocate. 'This sure is strange..' The young boy thought, continuing his movements.

"L-len..I..." Piko groaned, bucking his hips a final time before he came into the blonde's mouth. As Len swallowed the seed, he pulled himself back to straddling the albino. The next part he was pretty sure he knew.

The blonde slid his index finger down Piko's spine until he found the boy's entrance. "P-piko, this might hurt.." He warned, shoving the finger inside.

The other boy tried to hold in his shriek as yet another one of Len's fingers was inserted in. By the time he reached three fingers, Piko felt as if he were going to be ripped down the middle.

With a sigh of relief, Piko felt the fingers removed one at a time. But before he knew it, Len's had shoved his hard member in to replace it. For a moment Len stayed still, trying not to hurt the boy.

"K-keep going.." Piko smiled. "Please..."

Len nodded as he quickly pushed his cock into the fragile boy once again.

"Ah-aaah!" Piko shrieked, bucking his hips as the blonde hit his bundle of nerves.

Hearing the older boy cry out for him made Len go wild. He couldn't hold back anymore. He pulled his hips back and forcefully pushed forward again.

Once more, Piko screamed out in ecstacy.

A few more thrusts later, Piko began bucking his hips with the blonde's steady rhythm. "Len..." The albino groaned.

"What was that..?" Len mocked, wanting so desprately to hear the boy call out for him once more. "I didn't hear.."

"L-Len!" Piko cried out as the blonde thrust into him faster and faster. "I want you...!"

Piko's screams made the younger boy cry out as he came, his hot seed filling up the albino. Len couldn't help but collapse onto his partner's chest.

After a few moments of laying in silence, Piko pulled away a golden strand of hair to reveal a peacefully sleeping Len. The image made the albino smile.

"I love you, Len."

.

.

A/N It's over! *Cries* I hope you all really liked it! Or if you didn't, feel free to criticise! Thank you for reading this much and please look foward to my newest PikoLen stories, hoefully out soon!


End file.
